


Steady Embrace

by quiiiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Idk how to tag things, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance if you squint, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), sorta but not really, the cradling fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/pseuds/quiiiznak
Summary: cra·dleˈkrādlverb1.hold gently and protectively.So it was brought to my attention that we only actually saw Shiro cradle Lance after the bomb went off in 'Fall of the Castle of Lions.'Let me add some off-screen cradling for ya!





	Steady Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts), [Ninke_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/gifts).



> All bolded dialogue text was taken directly from the episode 'Taking Flight", and I'm not claiming it to be my own.
> 
> Technically, the idea's not even mine lol. The idea for this fic is all thanks to [collector-of-hats](https://collector-of-hats.tumblr.com) and [joinmeinthishell](https://joinmeinthishell.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you ladies ! <3  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! [quiiiznak](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com)

The paladins, along with the Princess and Coran had relocated to the dining room around Lance as he made himself comfortable at the table. Hunk had helped Lance back to his room so he could change, and he had just finished putting his jacket on; complaining of the lack of heating in the castle.

 

They were all exhausted after the fight against Sendak and Haxus - exhausted but grateful to be alive.

 

 **“He’d be Sendak’s prisoner right now, if not for Pidge.”** Allura stated.

 

Pidge smiled, **“Well, you wouldn’t have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn’t gotten a new crystal.”**

 

Lance paused in his attempt to eat - a mouse scurrying over to grab goo from his spoon. “ **Wow. Thanks, everybody.”** He looked down at the mouse eating his food and threw Keith a deadpan look. **“Sounds like the mice did more than you, though.”**

 

Keith had perched himself on the table as Lance continued to feed the mice. “What?! **I punched Sendak!”**

 

Lance scoffed, **“** **Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.”**

 

 **“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”** Keith huffed, his voice cracked halfway through; he had his arms thrown up and stared down the table towards Lance.

 

 **“Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.”** Lance shook his head as Pidge interrupted them before they could start bickering.

 

“uh - actually, Shiro cradled Lance in his arms, you just held his hand before he passed out after shooting Sendak.” They pointed out.

 

“Oho?” Lance smirked as he looked over from Pidge to Keith. “Really?”

 

Keith spluttered, but Shiro interrupted before he could say anything. “Well, I mean - yeah, I guess  I “cradled you,” He paused to actually use air quotes. “But you had passed out after the explosion and we couldn’t get you into a healing pod because the crystal had shattered; everyone had to split up to take care of the castle and get a new crystal. I wasn’t about to just leave you laying on the ground as the castle was under attack.”

 

“….Shiro -”

 

Shiro continued on as if he hadn’t heard Keith. “So, yes. I technically “cradled you in my arms”, again, he stopped to use air quotes, “if having you lay across my lap counts as cradling - BUT it was only to check to see if you were still breathing; I carried you to the front of the castle but that doesn’t count. Now Keith -”

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to interrupt Shiro - or at least try to. “Shiro, no yo-”

 

Hunk and Pidge snickered at Keith’s red face as he tried to interrupt Shiro.

 

“Now Keith -” he continued; looking over towards Lance. “True, he did hold your hand after you shot Sendak, but he did cradle you after you passed out in his lap -”

 

Lance made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and his face had gotten progressively redder as Shiro plodded on.

 

“And he carried you - himself, might I add - all the way to the pods.” As Shiro finally finished his rant, he shot a smirk towards Pidge who was still sitting between the two red-faced boys.

 

“Hmmm, so Lance, you still think it didn’t happen?” Pidge questioned him.

 

“I….Uhhh.”

 

“Great, Shiro broke Lance.” they huffed a laugh.

 

“So!” Lance started, in an attempt to change the subject, **“What happened to Sendak?”**

 

Allura stepped up next to the table. **“** **He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle.”**

 

Lance looked up at the princess. **“Are you sure that's a good idea?”**

 

She looked apprehensive, **“He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him.”**

 

Looking at everyone, Lance asked, **“So, what’s the plan now?”**

 

 **“We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people.”** Hunk stepped up as he spoke.

 

Lance whistled, **“Wow! You are really hung up on this lady.”**

 

Hunk   **“No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home... they've been under his thumb for so long, they don't know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up.”**

 

One of the mice squeaked and succeeded in breaking the tension in the room after Hunk’s words. Shiro took that as his cue and stepped forward. “Alright team - **then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe.** ”

 

Pidge stood there fidgeting before they sighed and turned towards everyone. **“Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean. And I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't “man up.” I'm a girl. I-I mean, I can “man up” because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to “man up.” I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying - ”**

 

Lance spit out the food goo he had in his mouth. **“W-W-Wha...?! You're a girl?! How?!”**

 

**“I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone.”**

 

**“Yeah, I figured.”**

 

**“Oh, yeah, me too.”**

 

**“Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy?”**

 

Everyone spoke at the same time; meanwhile Lance just stared at Pidge.

 

Shiro came forward and put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. **“Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin.”**

 

Pidge sighed, “ I know that but” they sighed again. **“It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castle-ship!”**

 

Lance jumped up to face Pidge, “ **Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?** Guys? Hey! Wait - wait, for me!”

  
He stumbled, knocking over his chair in his haste to catch up to everyone.


End file.
